Skater Girl
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella is a girl who loves skateboarding, hanging, and stirring up trouble whenever she can. After being forced to move to Forks as punishment, she makes some new friends and enemies. What happens when she meets the Cullens? M for rape and later lemons. RR
1. Skater Girl

_**Chapter 1: Skater Girl **_

**BPOV**

I grabbed my skateboard from my travel suitcase and jumped on it, speeding through the terminal to the front gates to meet my dad.

My name is Bella. Bella Swan, and I am moving to Forks, Washington, to live with my dad, Charlie. He's the chief of police. Which means if I have a raging party, I'm dead or grounded for life. Great, huh?

I looked around me as I skated around, until I finally spotted him. He was in his police uniform, so this is going to be embarrassing. I skated up to him and he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Bella?" He asked in disbelief. I smirked.

"What's up, old man? Haven't seen you 'round in a while!" I joked. He smiled slightly, then grabbed my suitcase for me.

"Not much, pretty lady. Got you a homecoming present!" He said eagerly. I smiled. I don't like presents because people don't get me what I like, but Charlie is my dad and he understands me. Where else could I have gotten my traits from? My mom? No way. Dad was a rebel when he was in high school, so he understands me better. He also knows exactly what to buy me without asking. I haven't seen him in 2 years, when I was 14, but we have this connection thingy. So, yeah.

He lead me out to the garage parking lot and over to a sweet new motorcycle. I shrieked and ran up to it. Dad laughed.

"Thought you'd love it." He said. I looked at him eagerly.

"I LOVE IT SO MUCH! Thanks Dad!" I said, then stroked my new bike lovingly. I knew what kind it was. It was a Suzuki Hayabusa GSXR1300(Pic on profile)- the world's fastest motorcycle so far. And I loved it.

I rode my new bike home and dad drove the cruiser behind me. Once we arrived home, he helped me unpack and I cooked for us. I made Grandma Swan's lasagna. Then, we went to bed. My last thought before I fell asleep was, _I think I am going to love it here_.

_Next Morning_

I woke up to a cloud filled sky through my dirty windows. I needed to redecorate this place. It just isn't my style. Dad said he didn't have the energy anymore to do it, so I said I would.

Today, I have my first day of school, so I decided to have fun with my outfit. I decided on a Rebel Yell Lightning Boyfriend Cropped Tee in Heather Gray with yellow shorts, Black Canvas High Top Chuck Taylor All Star Trainers, Rose stud earrings, and a guitar pendent necklace. I grabbed my Speed Demon Zebra Print skateboard, put it in my bag, and headed off to school on my new bike. When I arrived, all eyes were on me. And I do mean ALL eyes. The first people I spotted were what I think is the popular group. They all looked like sluts and douche bags. Note to self: Stay Away From Them. Then, I saw the geeks. Eh. Then, I saw the emos. They creeped me out. Then, I saw five kids who seemed to be secluded. They were all unbelievably beautiful. There were two girls and three guys. The girls were different, and I could tell all of them were wearing designer. One girl was short and pixie like with jet black hair that stood up all over the place. The other girl was tall, leggy, and had long, wavy blonde hair that fell to her lower back. One of the boys was like a body builder on steroids. He had short curly brown hair and had a face of a child with a glint in them. Another boy had curly blonde hair and was built but not as much as the other one. The last boy was perfection. He had disarrayed bronze hair that fell into his eyes, he wasn't too built, more lanky, but he was still beautiful. I snapped out of my ogling and skated to the front office. A boy with baby blue eyes and spiked blonde hair stepped in my way. I skidded to a stop. "What?" I asked glaring at him. Be afraid, douche bag, be very afraid. He smirked. I sighed. "Stop looking at me like a retard and speak your business! I don't want to waste my time on you for long, douche bag." I said scathingly. He looked shocked, but then turned cocky. "Playing hard to get? It's all right, makes everything more fun. Anyways, the name is Mike Newton. Meet me in the Janitor's Closet and we can have some fun." He wiggled his eyebrows in what he would think might be seductive, but it looked like he was twitching.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish, a-hole. Like I would ever like you. Ew. Advice for next time: get a new face. Hope to never see ya again! Bye!" I grinned at his furious expression and skated to the office and retrieved my schedule. I headed to my first class, English with Ms. Davis. It was too easy. The rest of the day was pretty boring because everyone was too intimidated by me to actually talk to me. It got interesting at lunch though.

I walked into the cafeteria, and suddenly all the noise stopped. I rolled my eyes but went to the lunch line and paid for my lunch. When I turned around, I almost bumped into this really tiny person that was with the beautiful people this morning. I looked at her confused. She was bouncing up and down in place excitedly.

She talked first.

"Hiya! I'm Alice Cullen! I can tell we're gonna be the best of friends!" She said happily. I chuckled.

"I think you need to lay off the caffeine, honey. You are way too happy for your own good. And I am Bella. It is a mighty pleasure to meet you, oh great Alice." I said smirking. She giggled.

"I wanted to ask you to come sit with my family for lunch! Will you, please?" She gave me puppy dog eyes. It doesn't work on me. I raised my right eyebrow.

"That little trick doesn't work on me, but I have a feeling you won't take 'no' for an answer, right?" She shook her head. I chuckled. "Then lead the way, pixie." I said, smiling. She pouted slightly, but led me to her table.

"Bella, this is my family. My sister, Rose, my brothers Emmett and Edward, and my boyfriend, Jasper. Guys, this is Bella. She's the new kid." She said excitedly. I chuckled.

"Pleased to meet you all. How's it hangin'?" I said grinning from ear to ear. Emmett laughed boisterously. I sat down next to Alice and Edward.

"I love this girl! And not much, Bella. Thanks for askin'!" He said. I smiled.

"You guys can call me 'Skids' if you want," I said. They looked confused.

"Why?" Alice asked. I laughed.

"Because down in Phoenix, I was trouble, still am, by the way, and one time, I was working on some dance steps for me and my crew, and well, lets just say, strollers are very dangerous. Everyone called me Skids after that and it grew on me." I was smiling and the Cullen's were all trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes. "You can laugh. I won't be offended." I said and they all busted up laughing.

"That," laugh. "Has to be the," laugh. "Funniest thing I have ever," laugh. "Heard!" Emmett choked out between laughs. I shrugged. They soon calmed down.

"Alright, so Skids it is then." Emmett said. I gave my famous half smile. It was rare when I gave a full smile. I only grin, half smile, smirk, or frown. All too soon, lunch came to an end.


	2. Bottles Up

_Previously on Skater Girl:_

_"Alright, so Skids it is then." Emmett said. I gave my famous half smile. It was rare when I gave a full smile. I only grin, half smile, smirk, or frown. All too soon, lunch came to an end._

_**Chapter 2: Bottoms up**_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up_

_Ay what's in your cup?_

_Got a couple bottle but a couple ain't enough_

_Bottoms up bottoms up_

_Throw your hands up_

_Tell security we bout to tear this club up_

_Bottoms up bottoms up_

_Pocket full of green_

_Girl you know I love it when shake it in them jeans_

_Bottoms up bottoms up_

_Throw your hands up_

_Uh bottoms up uh bottoms up_

_3 Weeks Later_

When school ended I rode home and took a shower. After my shower, I put on my robe and went downstairs to make dinner. I decided to make lasagna. I put dad's plate on the table and ate mine quickly before running upstairs to get dressed. I was going out to a club tonight.

I put on a silver dress that went just past my bottom, a juicy couture bracelet, silver high heels, and Tiffany Petals hoop earrings. I put my hair in light curls that fell down my back and over my shoulders. Then, I did my make up. I decided on putting light blush on with silver eye shadow and pink lip gloss with mascara and light eye liner. Once I was ready, I grabbed my fake ID, keys, and small silver purse that had my make up in it in case I need to touch up. I decided to leave a note for Charlie saying I was sleeping at a friend's house and I would see him tomorrow.

Then, I was out the door. I headed to Port Angeles because I was going to that newest club that was really cool, _Twilight_. I sped off to the club as fast as I could.

Within an hour, I was there. I walked up to the very front and to the bouncer. He looked me up and down hungrily. I smiled, bit my lip, giggled, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, there. I really need to get in because I have to be home early tonight. Do you think you can get me in?" I said with a little wink added in at the end. I looked down and noticed he had a raging boner. I bit my lip to keep in my smirk. He cleared his throat.

"Go right on in," he said in a husky voice. I gave him a half smile.

"Thanks, babe!" I said before walking in. I was immediately surrounded by the luminescent lights and loud music. It was kind of stuffy in here due to the many people. I walked straight to the bar and showed them my fake ID.

"Can I get a sex on the beach, please?" I asked suavely. The bartender nodded like a moron and proceeded to get me my drink.

"Hey Swan! What's a girl like you doing here?" I heard a familiar booming voice ask. No, it couldn't be. I turned around and saw all the Cullen's staring at me in slight shock. I noticed Edward's eyes trailed along my body. I smirked.

"Having fun, what else? And you guys?" I yelled back. He shrugged.

"Same here! Why don't you dance with Eddie boy here? He could use some lightening up!" He shouted over the music. Right as I was about to respond, the bartender gave me my drink. I smiled in thanks. He gave me a piece of paper.

"Call me sometime. My name's Hunter. And you are?" He said with a flirty look in his eye.

I quickly thought of a name. "I'm Marie. Actually, I'm here with my boyfriend," my eyes darted to Edward. I grabbed his arm and yanked him next to me. "Edward." The bar tender looked sad and walked away. I ripped up the number in my hands while the Cullen's stared at me with raised eyebrows. I shrugged and took a sip of my drink.

"What?" I asked. They shook their heads. Edward looked at my drink worriedly.

"Is that alcohol?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's called a Sex On The Beach. Really good." I said smirking. "Why? Want a taste?" I held my drink up to his lips and he shook his head. Suddenly, my favorite song came on.

"I love this song!" I yelled, grabbing Alice's and Rosalie's hands and dragging them to the center of the dance floor. Apparently, they loved it too and danced along.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, __lost__ my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention  
_Alice, Rosalie and I were grinding on each other. We swayed our hips seductively to the beat. A crowd of mostly guys were surrounding us.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry __chapstick__  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It __felt__ so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it  
No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental __game__, just human nature  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it  
Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

When the song finished, Emmett and Jasper went to Rosalie and Alice grabbing their hips and grinding to the next song that came on. I felt cold arms around my waist and turned. Edward was staring at me lustfully. I couldn't describe how I felt about him, but I felt this sort of connection. We too grinded against each other for the next song.

_Yeah  
Oh oh it's Mr. Steal Yo Girl  
Oh oh it's Mr. Steal Yo Girl oh oh  
Let's go  
_Edward's hands firmly gripped my hips as we grinded against each other. I felt his hard on pressing against my back. I moaned quietly._  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)  
_Edward grinded harder and faster when the chorus came on. I moaned again, this time a little louder. He heard it and chuckled, and moved his hands to my thighs and rubbed them sensually._  
You know what it is girl, we back up in this thang  
Money stay in my pocket, girl, I'm like a walkin' bank  
Tell me whatcha drank, tell me whatcha thank  
If I go get these bottles, we go alcohol insane  
Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city  
Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride  
Hatin' ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side  
_He was placing open mouthed kisses on my neck and sucking lightly, not hard enough to leave a hickey. He licked, nipped, and kissed my neck. I grinded into his hard on harder and he groaned and clenched his eyes shut._  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)  
_I was about to explode. God, this man is going to be the death of me. All I knew was that I wanted him, needed him, to be mine. Not only physically, but I wanted him to only love me, and I would only love him. Wait what? Do I love him? I thought for a moment. He made me feel good. When we touched, it was like an electric current was running between us. I knew then I was attracted to him, and that I loved him, event if we had only known each other for a few weeks._  
My vision's blurred, my words slurred  
Its jam packed, a million girls  
And I ain't tryin to lead em  
We drunk so let me be your alcohol hero  
Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city  
Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride  
Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
_He slapped my ass lightly.I gasped. I heard him chuckle._  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)  
Yo, could I get that 'Tron?  
Could I get that Remmy?  
Could I get that Coke?  
Could I get that Henny?  
Could I get that margarita on the rock rock rocks?  
Could I get that salt all around that rim rim rim rim?  
Trey, I was like "Yo Trey"  
Do you think you could buy me a bottle of Rose'?  
Okay, lets get it now  
I'm with a bad bitch he's with his friends  
I don't say "Hi", I say "Keys to the Benz"  
Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!  
Muhfuckin right yeah, weed to the 10  
If a bitch try to get cute Imma sock her  
Throw a lotta money at her then yell fucka, fucka, fucka,  
Then yell fucka.  
Then Imma go get my Louisville Slugger  
Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady  
I rep Young Money  
You know Slim, Baby?  
And we be doin' donuts while we wavin' the .380  
We give a lotta money to the babies out in Haiti  
Yellin all around the world,  
Do you hear me? Do you like my body?  
Anna Nicki  
Rest in peace to Anna Nicole Smith  
Yes, my dear, you're so explosive  
Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph  
Now bottoms up and double my dosage  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)  
Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

When the song ended, a slower one came on. I turned around and he slipped his arms around my waist and I slipped mine around his neck. We danced to the song, never looking away from each other's eyes.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  
_He leaned down and put his forehead against mine. I felt eyes on us, but didn't look. I was too captivated in Edward's beautiful topaz eyes._  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
_He started singing along and I smiled at him. He smiled a crooked smile back. It made me melt and my knees weak, but his protective arms, kept me from falling._  
And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive - not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_I began singing along as well. He looked as captivated as me, even though I knew he would never love or be interested in someone like me. Would he?_  
And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
_He cupped my cheek tenderly, lovingly. I couldn't help but lean into his touch. The electricity flared even more powerful than before._  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
_Edward started leaning down towards my face. I slowly rose onto my tiptoes until our lips softly touched. It was a sweet and tender kiss. No rush, lust, or roughness. Just…sweet and gentle. And I loved it._  
The greatest fan of your life.  
…The greatest fan of your life._

He slowly pulled away to look in my eyes. I looked into his. Suddenly, he pulled away from me and out of my arms and ran through the crowd. I couldn't move. He regretted the kiss. He doesn't like me like that. I felt tears fill my eyes and ran out the front door. I ran to my motorcycle, or where I thought it was. I ended up in a dark alley. I looked around. None of this looked remotely familiar.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I turned and saw a group of guys. They were just stumbling by, you could tell they were drunk. They stopped when they saw me. I turned around and began walking back to the club, or where I thought it was. But I could hear them following me. I couldn't help it. I looked back. They smirked at me. I turned back and ran as fast as I could. I heard their quick and heavy footsteps. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder and made me stumble back. I started yelling profanities at the men and kicking and punching.

"No! Please!" I sobbed as they ripped my dress. One of them, the leader, I suppose, began groping my breasts roughly. It hurt and I knew it would bruise. _Why,_ I thought. _Why me?_ I was becoming weak as they continued, but I didn't stop fighting. The one groping my breasts slapped me across the check.

"This will be quick and painless if you would just stay still!" He growled. He lowered his pants and boxers. No, no no no no no no please no! Not this way! Not here! Not now! Not _him!_ Please, if there is a God somewhere, please, help me. Please. I started screaming as loud as I could hoping someone could hear me.

"NOOOO! STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I was screaming and sobbing. He just slapped me again.

"Gag her!" He said, and something was stuffed in my mouth. I felt him position himself at my entrance and screamed behind the gag. With one sharp thrust, he broke my barrier, took my virginity, my innocence. The only thing that I had left and he took it from me. I screamed oover and over as he thrust and thrust. The pain hurt so much. Once he was done, his buddies took a turn.

Each one was rough, hard, painful. I couldn't take this pain. I prayed to God that it would end, whether they would stop and leave me to die, or I would die from blood loss or something. Anything that resulted in my death. They left me there, naked and bruised and broken. I heard footsteps, rushing ones. I couldn't move. My body was in lock down against the terrible pain.

"Bella!" I heard a musical, high soprano voice call in horror. I couldn't respond. I felt hands touch my arm. I screamed.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed, cringing away from the hand. I heard a sob. It sounded sad. I looked at the people's faces. It was the Cullen's, all except Edward. Rosalie was the one sobbing. Alice looked hurt. Jasper and Emmett looked angry. I rocked back and forth crying into my knees.

"Bella," Alice said soothingly. "We need to get you to a hospital. We need to get you help." I shook my head frantically. I hated hospitals with a passion. And I knew they would ask questions that would make me remember, and Charlie would find out and be very mad at me, and everyone at school would know and stare at me. No. I can't. I felt arms pick me up and started screaming, fighting the person desperately. They were going to hurt me too. That was why they were doing this. They were going to hurt me. I can't let them hurt me too.

"Bella, calm down! Please Bella!" Alice pleaded. I tried. I really did. I stopped screaming, but tears still flooded down my cheeks. I felt fabric on me. I looked down. I was now wearing a brown jacket that covered everything important. I sobbed into the person who was carrying me's chest.

"They wouldn't stop. They wouldn't stop. It hurts. Make it go away. Make them go away. I'm so dirty. I'm so dirty." I repeated those words over and over.

"No, Bella! You are not dirty! Don't ever think that!" Rosalie said. She looked so sad, so broken, like she knew what I was going through. But she was wrong. I am dirty. I am so, so dirty. I'm used. I'm disgusting. The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

It was not peaceful. I dreamt of the men raping me over and over and over, never stopping. The pain wouldn't stop. They wouldn't stop. They told me no one would ever want me after they were through, that I was used goods, I was dirty, I was worthless. I woke up screaming. I was in the hospital. Edward was by my side, his eyes broken and angry. He would never want me now.

"E-Ed-Edward." I stuttered tearfully. He nodded and cupped my cheek. I sobbed and he pulled me into his chest. I didn't care if he didn't want me. Right now, I needed him. I need him always.


End file.
